In many consumer packaging applications, goods that are not used completely when the packages are initially opened rely on a zipper closure having locking first and second profiles to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often enclosed in packages with a zipper closure include pet food, medical supplies, fertilizers and many different foods edible by humans. The zipper closure is often combined with a slider device to facilitate opening and closing of the zipper closure back and forth across the width of the package. In some applications, a tamper-evident structure is included on the package to signify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure.
In addition to the desirable packaging characteristics described above, from the perspective of a retailer, manufacturer and/or customer, it is also important to provide means for effectively displaying and/or handling a product. To this end, hang holes in the top of the product package may be utilized to permit vertical display and/or enable convenient carrying of the package.
There remains a need for further developments in providing a reclosable packaging construction requiring limited accessibility to a combined slider and zipper closure as well as display and transport capability.